In conjunction with the Baltimore site of the Epidemiologic Catchment Area Survey of NIMH, NINCDS funded a detailed dementia workup on those persons in the elderly sample, identified with dementing illness, by comprehensive psychiatric examination. The detailed dementia workup included a neurologic examination and comprehensive laboratory studies which included thyroid function tests, electrolytes, BUN and glucose, B12 and folate levels, calcium and phospherous levels, syphilis serology, urinalysis, chest X-ray, EKG, EEG, and CT scan. The foci of this investigation are (1) to explore the limitations of the Mini-Mental-State-Examination (MMSE) as a screening instrument, (2) to explore which components of the comprehensive dementia workup provide the highest specificity when used as a dementia screening test, (3) to approach a screening model for dementia with a sensitivity and specificity improved beyond that of the MMSE, and (4) to examine the usefulness of this model in other elderly populations. For the confirmed cases of dementia, additional information was gathered on the social and economic impact upon the caregivers. We are considering the feasibility of an investigation which will assess this impact upon the caregivers.